Jurassic Park III: Island Attack
. http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/data/516521.html http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/data/516521.html http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/data/516521.html |genre = Action/Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = }} Jurassic Park III: Island Attack (known as Jurassic Park III: Advance Action http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/data/516521.html in Japan and Jurassic Park III: Dino Attack http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/data/516521.html in Europe) is a game for the Game Boy Advance. The main goal is to travel through 8 areas of Isla Sorna to reach the coast. (Much like the Jurassic Park III movie.) The story, being the only JP III license to follow the plot of the film instead of acting as franchise, begins where you crash land on Isla Sorna. You play as Dr.Grant. You use a cell phone to contact the coast guard. They tell you that they can't reach you by air and tell you to head to the coast of the Isla Sorna to be rescued. It is rated E for Everyone. There are many dinosaurs that you will confront during this dangerous quest, including Velociraptor, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Spinosaurus '' Gameplay The gameplay of this game is fairly easy and customizable. There are two types of levels: freeroam, and forward only. Every level uses freeroam, with the exception of '''The Plain', The Glen, and part of The Breeding Farm. There are two camera angles, also: overview, and cross-section. The levels using cross-section camera angles are The Plain, The Glen, and The Breeding Farm. The rest of the levels use the overview camera. Levels The levels in this game are as follows. *'The Landing Point' The start of the game. This level acts as a tutorial level. To pass the level, the player needs to defeat the Boss of this level, the Tyrannosaurus. *'The Laboratory' This level introduces a new enemy, Dilophosaurus. To pass the level, the player needs to restore power to the laboratory and get a motorcycle key by defeating the Boss of this level: a Dilophosaurus pack. *'The Plain' With the motorcycle from the previous level, the player needs to ride away from the laboratory and the pack of Velociraptor chasing Grant. The level ends when the player reaches the end. *'The Glen' The player must go through the glen to pass the level while avoiding a group of Pachycelaphosaurus. The wire is obtained at the beginning of the level, as is the tranquilizer. *'The Museum' Trapped inside the museum, the player needs to find another way out, while avoiding the Dilophosaurus and the Velociraptor. *'The Breeding Farm' In this level, the player must scale the mountain to pass the level. The wire is reused in this level. At the top of the mountain, the player needs to defeat the Pteranodon. After doing so, the player then needs to use the parachute and avoid Pteranodons while gliding off the mountain. *'The Jungle' In this rainy level, the player must get out of the jungle to pass the level. Pteranodons make a reappearance in this level. To pass the level, the player must defeat the pack of Compsognathus. *'The Harbor' The last level. To pass the level, the player must re-defeat the previous Bosses: Tyrannosaurus, Dilophosaurus, and, if wanted, Compsognathus (not Pteranodon), and re-escape the Spinosaurus to make it to the boat and get off the island. Differences from the movie The game was only looselly based on the movie Jurassic Park III. Therefore, there were some differences. *Alan Grant's reason for travelling to the island differs from that in the film. *The plane Alan Grant came in was taken down by Pteranodon, but in the movie it crashed after hitting the Spinosaurus. *Alan Grant is the only crash survivor in the game. *The colors of the Velocirapors and Dilophosaurs differ from the colors used in the films. *''Dilophosaurus'' was not in the third Jurassic Park movie. *There was no motorcycle scene in the movie. This has been taken from the novel The Lost World. *In the cutscene between The Glen and The Museum, the gate from the movie Jurassic Park can be seen, however this appeared in the first movie, and in Isla Nublar, not Isla Sorna. *There never was a glen in the movie. *The Breeding Farm was the Aviary in the movie. This was taken from the novel Jurassic Park. *There was no harbor in the movie. *The Tyrannosaurus Rex reappeared in the game, but was killed by the Spinosaurus early in the movie. References External links * Category:2001 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Island Attack Category:Konami games Category:Video games developed in Japan